enc1145monstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucifer
Lucifer (also known as archangel, diablo, satan,' devil',' fallen angel',' '''and many more such as' Beelzebub') is the fallen archangel, God's most prestigious angels, who was ranked high among the angels in the sky. To most people he is known as Satan. He is responsible for starting a fight with God because he was jealous and envious of God. Lucifer use to be one of the good angels but he was too prideful and was sent down to Heaven/Hell where he leads other fallen angels. He is known to be hellish red with a very dark soul. He is depicted as the figure who burns in Hell in many films and books. Satan is also commonly seen in popular media as the manifestation of a male human being that stirs up chaos on Earth while usually involving an innocent female protagonist to be his victim. Etymology Lucifer comes from the Hebrew word ''helel"Story of Lucifer.” AllAboutGod.com. All About GOD Ministries, n.d. Web. 17 Oct. 2015.http://www.allaboutgod.com/story-of-lucifer.htm, ''which means brightness. Lucifer means "son of morning", "day star", "morning star", "bright star", "light bearer", and many other meanings. Lucifer, although evil, has a positive meaning to the name. Lucifer's name means "bringing light". It is derived from the Latin word ''lux meaning "light", and ferre meaning "to bring"Campbell, Mike. "Meaning, Origin and History of the Name Lucifer." Behind the Name. N.p., 17 Dec. 1995. Web. 16 Oct. 2015.http://www.behindthename.com/name/lucifer. Folk History Lucifer was the 'covering angel'"Satan - Lucifer the Fallen Angel." Share Faith Inc, n.d. Web. 16 Oct. 2015.http://www.sharefaith.com/guide/christian-ministries/angels/lucifer-the-fallen-angel.html created by God as an angel who had to worship heaven. His mission was to sit in the gates of heaven. He had to sit with God for a very long time. Lucifer was beautiful and intelligent. He was one of the highest angels known in the sky. He grew tired of being around God and thought he deserved more than what he was given. He wanted to be like God. He wanted to be worshiped like God. However, no one could be worshiped like God. He wanted to rebel against God. From being a respected archangel, he was quickly shot down to Earth. He was cast down to earth where he does everything in his power to go against God. He uses people, lost souls, to turn against God. Lucifer had his followers as well. These followers are known as demons"Meet Archangel Lucifer (Who Is Satan?)." About.com Religion & Spirituality. About Inc, n.d. Web. 16 Oct. 2015.http://angels.about.com/od/AngelsReligiousTexts/p/Meet-Archangel-Lucifer-Who-Is-Satan.htm. Lucifer sends his demons to collect the souls of humans. These demons are then brought to hell. The Truth About 666 Many folks would associate the triple digit number 666 to Lucifer also known as Satan. It is an unavoidable number that sends people into panic mode. People start to freak out and almost instantly want to do something to change that number. Many movies show this satanic connotation in scenes where the devil is shown. According to the last book in the Bible, 666 is the number, or name, of the wild beast with seven heads and ten horns that comes out of the sea“What Does 666 Mean? What Is the Mark of the Beast?” JW.ORG. Watch Tower Bible and Tract Society of Pennsylvania, n.d. Web. 8 Oct. 2015.http://www.jw.org/en/bible-teachings/questions/what-does-666-mean/. The wild beast is a form of a hellish creature, but it is no fallen angel. Lists of Text/Media Constantine is a film that premiered in 2005. Lucifer is portrayed as a fallen archangel who is at war with God. John Constantine can see demons and angels and tries to keep Lucifer from collecting all the souls of the Earth. Constantine commits suicide in the film in order to make his gift go away, but he comes back to life after visiting hell. Lucifer wants to personally collect John Constantine's soul''Constantine. Dir. Francis Lawrence. Perf. Keanu Reeves, Rachel Weisz, Shia LeBeouf, Tild Swinton. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2005. Film.. Legend is a 1985 film where Lucifer is portrayed as Darkness. Darkness wants to rule the world and make it dark for eternity. Temptation and greed overcome Darkness. Exposed to the bright light, his hand gets cut off by the protagonist and Darkness dies''Legend. ''Dir. Ridley Scott. Perf. Tom Cruise, Mia Sara, Tim Curry, David Bennent. Universal Pictures, 1986. Film.. Lucifer: The Divine ComedyCarey, Mike, Peter Gross, Danny Vozzo, and Christopher Moeller. ''Lucifer: The Divine Comedy. New York, NY: DC Comics, 2003. Print. is a book, written by Mike Carey, about a man named Lucifer Morningstar who is unhappy with running hell on Earth, so he makes his own universe for all souls that are lost. The Devil's advocate is a 1997 film where Al Pacino plays John Milton. John Milton is the devil in disguise and is a very powerful figure in the movie''The Devil's Advocate. Dir. Taylor Hackforf. Perf. Keaunu Reeves, Al Pacino, Charlize Theron. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1997. Film.. End of Days: a 1999 film featuring Gabriel Byrne as Satan who attempts to impregnant women to bear his children. Ironically, he is a lustful, Wall Street banker. The Passion of the Christ: a Biblical film that features the life of Jesus Christ. Satan, in this case, is a woman dressed in black from head to toe who attempts to lure Jesus. "10 Most Evil Incarnations of Satan in Cinema - PopCrunch." ''PopCrunch. N.p., 10 Aug. 2012. Web. 26 Oct. 2015. References Category:Lucifer Category:Demons Category:Devilsnumber Category:666 Category:Judeo-Christian mythology